


Soaring

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron's thoughts during his kiss with Hermione





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A short drabble because I need to get my muse to function. I put my play list on and the rule is that I write a drabble inspired by the song. This could get ugly LOL! So this one was for Breaking Free from High School Musical—specifically the lyric "We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

Ron's mind was barely functioning but he was dimly aware of the fact that Hermione's lips were on his. His arms were around her, he could feel her breasts pressing into his chest, and he wasn't sure but he thought he'd lifted her off her feet.

His entire body felt weightless, his knees were slightly weak, and he felt as if he were soaring. This was better that flying on his broom, better than a chocolate frog, and so much better than any kiss that he shared with Lavender.

"Is this the moment?" Harry's voice echoed in his head and Ron shook his best mate's voice away.

He tightened his arms around Hermione and continued to taste her. Her tongue was brushing his, her fingers were flexing on his shoulders, and Ron was pretty sure he could do _this_ forever.

Harry spoke again louder and Ron forced himself to breakaway from Hermione.

Later, when everything was over, when Harry asked him how it was…well after he smacked Harry for making a gagging noise when he asked—he told him the truth.

It was like flying—soaring on a Firebolt, high above the ground, and if there was one thing he loved…it was flying.


End file.
